shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Football: Big Man On Campus
In this Football Special, Your Character from Football Season (the default name John) will experience Centerscore U. It starts with John meeting Bryce in his room, and then finding out that they are roommates. Bryce takes John to the Mu Alpha Nu Frat house (MAN), where he meets James and Chuck. After answering the questions John can decide if he is dating Beth, Raven or Lisa, or be single. If you pick Lisa you will not see her in the game as she will be in LA. You then go to the Omega Mu Gamma (OMG) house where you meet Beth. If you are dating Beth she will give you a special greeting, otherwise she will just be happy to see a familiar face. Then Tina (one of the OMG sisters) come and accuses the boys of pulling pranks, which John denies. After that John will go to the poetry class and meet Raven and Adam. After talking with Adam, he will be paired up with Raven to make a Haiku. John will be trying to go to his room, but will be taken away to some place in the middle of nowhere by the MAN frat along with the other pledges. His job will be to make his way back, and if he picks the right option, James will be proud but if the pledges are still lost, James will come and get you and be very mad. John and Bryce then go to Prof. Carnine's science class and will have to do the experiment right to get the space in the class as they haven't registered. John will then go to football tryouts and do a practice scrimmage. If he wins he will be on the team, giving him a better chance of getting into MAN. John then has to have a third and final class to choose, and Bryce will then suggest the art of love class as he can get an easy A, but it turns out that Bryce set him up as the TA is Tina! He will be forced to do an acting exercise with her and if he picks the right choice, Tina will be happy with him. It then switches to the MAN house again, where James will make them steal the food for the OMG bake sale, as a prank on the sisters. If it is played right, they will get all the food and James will be pleased. The next day Beth will come into the room and beg John to help her make the food again as Tina is blaming her for it. If John refuses, James will find out that he made Beth cry and will be mad as Tina made the MAN frat banned from the OMG parties, but if he helps Tina will start to think that he's not a jerk after all. In the end, it changes to the MAN party, and if John has played the game right, James will let him into the frat, and John has the choice of accepting or declining his invitation. * If you are dating Raven, then there will be a part where they will be at a poetry slam and John will have to impress her by saying a poem about her. Also. in the party she will ask John if he will change if he becomes a frat guy. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two Specials Category:Specials